Seriously, Ash?
by fawkespower123
Summary: Where in the Kanto Region is Ash? Now Misty, Gary, Drew, Leaf, and May are pulling their hair out to find him. Not to mention an over obsessed Mr. Mime, a paranoid Tracey, a beaten up Brock, and a normal Max. Good Job, Ash Ketchum. Minor OldRival, Contest, and Poke. One shot!


**Pokemon fanfic!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Or Justin Beiber. Yeah, don't ask. Just read. Go on.**

"MRS. KETCHUM!" The red of the sunrise was still visible in the sky; a shrill scream rang through the Ketchum residence. The scream belonged to non other than our dear, though occasionally feral, Misty Waterflower. Her screams, although intended for Mrs. Ketchum, somehow managed to attract every other person worth mentioning. Well, I guess that eliminates Tracey.

Just pulling your leg. Don't worry, Tracey was attracted as well. Please spare me, thou fans of Tracey! If, er, you exist?

As half the population of Pallet Town, which isn't much, since Pallet town only comprises of a couple of families, along with those who are merely staying over temporarily, materialized in the backyard of Ash's house, they were greeted by a very lovely, fuming Misty. Did I say lovely? Excuse me, I meant deadly.

Misty stood, fists clenched, glaring at the crowd that surrounded her. After a moment of silence, her self control shattered, and Misty was laughing hysterically on the ground at the disgruntled appearances of her friends, who she had just woken up at about 6 in the morning.

Gary scratched his head. "Er, Misty, just wondering, _what the Ho oh is wrong with you!" _he hissed, angrily. Given that Misty had disrupted his beauty sleep, Gary Oak was, to say lightly, was seriously pissed.

Misty got up, dusted the non existent dust off of her shorts, and cocked an eyebrow at Gary. "Technically, I only called for Mrs. Ketchum. And nothing is wrong with me. It's just that Ash took my tentacruel." she said, and held up a pack of cards.

Drew, who was standing next to an incensed Gary and a lethargic Tracey, drowsily attempted to flip his hair, but missed and just succeeded in receiving a sharp pain in his eye. "Ugh, are you serious? I have no idea where that loser is." Drew said, rubbing his eye ferociously. An angry May behind him opened her mouth to defend Ash, but Misty beat her to it.

"What do you mean, loser!" she shrieked, eyes narrowed at Drew. Drew, on the other hand, seemed unfazed.

"Why are _you _defending him?" he asked innocently. "Aren't you supposed to be mad at him?"

Misty immediately calmed down. "Well, I guess," she said shyly, unsure. "But he _is _my friend, so, well, I dunno." She finished rather lamely.

Gary grinned. "Come on Misty, even friends can insult each other. Here, let me show you how. Ash is a clumsy buffoon who can't tell right from left." He said proudly.

Drew caught on quickly. "I bet that he is so absent minded that he mixes up his pokemon during battles. Woah, _that_ would be embarrassing." He said, smirking.

Gary continued, glancing at an hesitant Misty. "Yeah, you know what? I bet that he would even send a bug type, well, let's say a Caterpie, against a flying type, like a Pidgey or something."

"He's just so _uncoordinated_." Drew said, grinning maliciously.

"Could even say a bit lumbering."

"Maybe even boorish."

"Or—" Gary was then cut off by Brock, who had briskly walked over to behind Drew and Gary, and put his hands on their shoulders. "Now that everyone is awake, we could get started on chores, right?" he said, followed by a loud groan by May.

Gary furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, Brock, we're missing Leaf. Did anyone see her this morning?" he asked, curiously.

Suddenly, a loud clang was heard from inside the house, causing everyone to spin around and immediately assume a 'fighting stance' position. By everyone, we just mean Tracey. He's the only one paranoid enough to expect Team Rocket to bound out of the house and claim Pikachu. He's also the only sensible one, because that has happened way too many times.

Wait, Pikachu isn't even here.

Damn. Never mind then. Tracey is just paranoid.

"I'm here!" A voice came from the house, and then a girl with chocolate brown hair clunked out of the house. And I say _cluncked, _because said chocolate brown haired girl was decked out in football and baseball gear, not to mention a couple of kitchen utensils to be used as weapons.

Half of the Pallet Town population, Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Drew just stared. "What?" Leaf asked defensively. "I heard Misty scream! I assumed the worst!"

Gary shook his head. "God, Leafy, seriously?" Leaf just glared at Gary, then whirled around and marched back into the house to change out of her 'armor'.

Misty sighed. "Well, if no one has seen Ash, I guess that this is pointless. Come on, let's eat." She said, and stalked back into the house, followed by a chuckling Gary, a smirking Drew, an excited May, a chore-obsessed Brock, and a still paranoid Tracey. Funnily enough, Mrs. Ketchum never made her appearance in the backyard. Instead, she was inside, cooking pancakes.

"Kids!" she exclaimed when they trudged into the kitchen. "I have pancakes ready! Dig in!" she chirped, and placed the stacks of honey colored flattened cakes onto the table, where the kids previously mentioned were slowly filing in. "Gary, have you seen Ash?" she asked. "He never misses breakfast."

Gary shook his head, and swallowed his pancake down. "We haven't seen him all morning." He said slowly, confusion evident on his face.

Delia chuckled. "Oh, well then. I wonder where he's gone off to!" he said, and obliviously went off to hand another dish to Mr. Mime.

Gary turned his head and faced a pale Misty. "Misty, what's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

The water pokemon trainer took a while to respond. "I saw him this morning. We got into a fight, and I told him that at this rate, he's never going to be good enough to win the Indigo League, because he's wasting so much time here. He stormed off. He left!" Misty finished, horrified. May gasped, and shook her head, patting Misty on her shoulder sympathetically.

Drew's mouth fell open. "No, Ash wouldn't do that. Not without telling us!" he said halfheartedly, but his voice fell silent at the look on Misty, May, and Gary's face. Brock, meanwhile was wrestling for a dish with Mr. Mime, while Tracey was still fixed in a paranoid position, his pancakes untouched. Max, on the other hand, was munching into his pancakes obliviously, and he might be the only normal person on the show.

All at once, as if in an unspoken agreement, Drew, May, Misty, and Gary all got up rapidly, and rushed up the stairs, to be greeted with an annoyed Leaf.

"Hey guys." She said. "Have you seen Ash?" she asked curiously. Gary stared at her, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her back downstairs, and out the door, the rest of the crew following.

"Leaf, we think Ash left." Gary said, panicked, and picking up speed as he dragged a shaken Leaf through the streets of Pallet. He ran his other hand through his hair agitatedly, and finally stopped in front of Viridian forest.

Misty looked determined. "Come on out, Staryu, Polywhirl!" she threw two pokeballs into the air. "Alright guys, we gotta find Ash! He can't be too far off!"

Gary, on the other hand, was running around in circles with Drew, both with crazed eyes, and screaming desperately for Ash. On the sight of Misty's pokemon, Gary pulled out a pokeball as well. "Go, Umbreon!" he screamed, his calm composure vanishing. "Come on buddy, we gotta find Ash!"

Emulating their two friends, Drew called out Flygon, May chose Skitty, and Leaf brought out her Charizard.

"Alright guys!" Gary commanded. "Drew and Leaf, you guys take the skies. Misty, you go to the right, along the river. May and I'll go left, and rendezvous in an hour!" Without waiting another moment, the five friends ran into the forest in search of their friend.

"Hey, Tracey, where'd the others go?" Brock asked curiously, after being furiously beaten by Mr. Mime. That crazy pokemon.

Tracey immediately whirled around and started to chase Brock around in circles, while screaming _Danger! Danger!_

Max shook his head. "And they say _I'm _immature."

_God Ash, you idiot, what in the world are you thinking!_ Drew thought, while Leaf and him scoured the Viridian forest from above.

"Drew, I can't see him anywhere!" Leaf yelled, her eyes darting back in forth so that she would not miss the young pokemon trainer.

"No!" Drew insisted. "He's got to be here somewhere!" _Come on Ash, just be okay._

"Holy Arceus!" Gary jumped back as a Scyther emerged from a bush next to him.

"Go, Skitty! Use Assist!" May commanded from behind him, and a streak of flames rushed past Gary's ear. The Scyther scampered off, and Gary turned around.

"Thanks May. Come on! Ash has to be around here somewhere!" Gary sprinted off, May shadowing his actions.

_ Ash Ketchum, where are you! You still owe me a bike, don't run off on me now! _Misty hastily wiped tears from her eyes, and gritted her teeth as she surfed on the surface of the water by holding onto her Staryu. Her Polywhirl was swimming next to her, and they all kept their eyes wide open for the missing black haired boy.

Misty ran her eyes across the trees, and noticed a small footprint. "Staryu, stop!" she yelled, and swam over to the shore. She examined the foot print. _Fresh footprints._

"Staryu, Polywhirl, I think that this is it. Come on, let's take a closer look." She whispered, and lifted her head to come face to face with a—

"A bug!" Misty shrieked, and hid her face in her knees, curling up into a fetal position. Yes, it is true. The loud, boisterous Misty Waterflower is reduced to a pathetic Bidoof at the sight of a Caterpie. No offense to all Bidoofs.

Poor Misty Waterflower.

"Er, Misty? What's wrong?" Misty heard a voice that she knew too well from above her. She slowly lifted her head, and came face to face with none other than the famous, yet not really famous at all, Ash Ketchum.

"Ash Ketchum! Do you know how worried I've been?" Misty yelled, tears welling up at the sides of her eyes. Ash's eyes widened and he had the sense to smile apologetically.

"Wow, well, sorry Mist. I didn't mean to." He said, smiling sheepishly. "I just wanted to come here and think. You know, about what you said this morning."

Misty immediately felt guilty. "Oh, Ash, I didn't mean it! I just wanted to encourage you, not to make you disappear."

"No, you did encourage me! I just wanted to think about it. Here, I'll show you." And with that, Ash grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her under the leaves of a tree to a clearing.

Just a clarification, Ash grabbed Misty's _hand._ That's right. Not her wrist, her hand, full on fingers laced through each other hand holding.

Either way, it was paradise to Misty. The clearing. And, well, the hand holding as well.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's not perfect, I mean, it's just a river and a couple of logs, but I like it. It helps me think." He said, glancing at Misty to see her reaction.

Misty stared at the clearing for a moment, before turning towards Ash and wrapping her arms around him. "Seriously Ash? It's wonderful. And, well, I'm glad you didn't run out on me. You still owe me a bike, Ash Ketchum."

Ash chuckled. "Sure, I'd never run out on you, Mist. Don't worry about it."

Misty gasped, and unraveled her arms from around Ash's neck. "God, the others! They think that you left, they're worried sick!" And with that, she grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him out of the clearing, to where Staryu and Poliwhirl were waiting patiently. She quickly returned them and dragged Ash off.

Again, just a clarification. Misty grabbed Ash's _hand,_ not wrist, or shoulder, or even finger. His _hand._ Full on hand holding, etc. Alright, continuing.

Finally, Misty reached the end of Viridian forest, where Drew was pacing back in forth, while Gary looked close to ripping his hair out. May and Leaf, on the other hand, were sitting on the ground, looked quite worried about the boys.

"I found him!" Misty screamed, and broke out into a run towards the other four, dragging poor Ash behind him. Drew and Gary, both stopped moving and stared, shocked. Gary was the first to snap out of his paralysis shock, and sprinted up the Ash and tackled him, wrenching his hand out of Misty's grasp. Drew shortly joined him, which led to a huddle of the three boys as they slapped each other's backs and other manly junk.

Adorable. Bromance.

May and Leaf had leapt to their feet, and after Drew and Gary had greeted Ash, took turns hugging him, and chastising him for running off without telling them. After many warm greetings, the six friends headed off to Pallet town, Gary and Leaf racing in the front, May and Drew right behind them, and Misty and Ash walking behind them.

"Hey Mist." Ash said, grabbing Misty's hand.

Just saying, Misty didn't blush.

Ok, she did. Great, you caught me. 5 points for Gryffindor.

"Hey Ash." Misty smiled mockingly at the boy next to her, but he just smiled back.

"Thanks for, you know, caring." He said, gripping her hand tighter. Misty smiled at Ash, and they continued to walk in silence. Not an awkward silence, no way, those are terrible. And they've had enough of those. Nope, a very comfortable silence. Or just a silence.

"Tracey! Let me go! I am not Team Rocket in disguise!" Brock pleaded helplessly, after being pinned on the ground by a paranoid Tracey.

Tracey, who was previously humming a song that sounded suspiciously like Justin Beiber, considered this, but then shook his head. "That sounds like something a Team Rocket member would say!" He concluded, and continued to hum _Baby._

"Max! Help me!" Brock begged, but Max just rushed upstairs, before paranoid Tracey pinned him down for being Meowth in disguise, or something just as ridiculous.

**So, there it is! Hope you like it!**

**I tried to make it funny and whatnot, but I'm pretty tired so I dunno…**

**K please review! It would seriously mean so much.**

**Signing off,**

**fawkespower**


End file.
